Knitting and weaving have long been popular hobbies and a large variety of items can be made on a loom. A typical loom includes pegs that project from the frame around which the yarn is looped in various ways, such as running back and forth between opposite sides of the frame or from peg to peg around a perimeter of the loom. In order to knit material of different sizes and shapes, adjustable frames are desired. However, there are limitations associated with adjustable frame-knitting devices characterized by the prior art.